Mi pequeño niño
by Misaki SP yaoi boy
Summary: (FINAL) Misaki encuentra aun pequeño niño que salio de la nada... El niño decide que Misaki es su nuevo padre... Akihiko y Misaki deberan cuidar al pequeño... esto afectara en su relacion? o ¿seran capaces de cuidarlo sin problema alguno?
1. Chapter 1

Mi pequeño niño

Era un dia normal... un lunes en la mañana...

-¡me voy nos veremos mas tarde!

Grito Misaki saliendo del departamento del escritor... se le habia hecho tarde, asi que salio hecho un rayo, cuando salio vio a un pequeño niño rubio... lloraba tristemente en frente de la puerta principal del edificio. Estaba completamente solo, asi que Misaki se le acerco.

-Hola.

Dijo el castaño, pero el pequeño niño le miro y siguio llorando tristemente... Misaki suspiro.

-¿que te pasa? ¿porque lloras?

Dijo Misaki tocandole la cabeza, en la cual llevaba una gorra blanca con azul, el niño le miro con ojos llorosos y le abrazo tiernamente.

-Ahora que lo dices... No lo recuerdo...

Misaki trato de consolarlo, en ese momento, el pequeño sonrio y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Ahora jamas me alejare de ti.

Grito el rubio besandolo en al mejilla, Misaki le miro algo sorprendido.

-No es correcto-Dijo el poniendose de rodillas para estar a la altura del pequeño niño-que un niño tan pequeño como tu este recorriendo las calles de Tokio solo ¿donde estan tus padres?

-No tengo-Dijo el pequeño angel sonriendo tiernamente

-¿co...como que no tienes?... esta bien... ¿donde esta la persona encargada de ti?-Dijo Misaki algo apurado ya que el tiempo corria y el ni siquiera habia avanzado 20 pasos del edificio.

-Tampoco tengo... pero ahora-dijo el pequeño sonriendo felizmente -¡tu seras mi papa!-Dijo el abrazandole tiernamente.

-¿QUE?-Dijo Misaki quitandose al niño de encima-¡yo no puedo ser tu padre!

En ese momento el pequeño niño empezo a ser pucheros

-T..tu...-Dijo con sus ojos azul cielo llenos de lagrimas-¡tu me gritaste!

El pequeño niño empezo a llorar...

-Kiah... no.. no era mi intencion gritarte...-Dijo Misaki tratando de que el pequeño niño dejara de llorar.

-¡si lo hiciste si lo hiciste!-Replico el niño llorando mas fuerte

-Etto... ¿que puedo hacer para rencompensarte?-Dijo Misaki preocupado.

-Llevame contigo al colegio...-Dijo el rubio que de pronto habia dejado de llorar.

Misaki no tuvo opcion se llevo al niño a la escuela.

-y dime ¿como te llamas?-Dijo El castaño

-No se... No recuerdo.-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Misaki gruño en voz alta... "Genial, ahora voy con un niño a la universidad... y ni siquiera se como se llama"-penso el castaño que lo llevaba tomado de la mano.

-Oye papa estoy cansado-Dijo el pequeño rubio.-Llevame sobre tus hombros.

Misaki no pudo resistirse al pequeño niño... cuando al fin llego a la universidad... se le habia hecho demasiado tarde y peor aun... el maestro en clase era Kamijou Hiroki.

-Llegue- Dijo Misaki cayendo en la entrada del salon.

-¡papito no es hora de dormir! ¡debes entrar a tu clase!-Grito el pequeño rubio pateandole suavemente la cabeza a Misaki

-Takahashi... ¿piensa entrar a lo que resta de la clase, o se quedara como un retrasado tirado en la entrada?-Dijo Kamijou parandose frente a el.

-Presente-Dijo Misaki volviendo a quedar inconciente. Mas tarde...

-que locura la tuya-Dijo Sumi mirando al pequeño-Traer a un chiquillo a la universidad... si, solo a ti se te ocurre.-Dijo riendose.

-No es gracioso senpai... este niño no tiene padres... ni modo que lo dejara ahi solo.

-No es asunto tuyo... ¿que haras con el? Te aconsejo que lo lleves a la estacion de policias... ellos se haran cargo de el.

Misaki miro al niño

-No lo se senpai... no quisiera que lo lleven a un orfanato...

-pues no se tu pero... no creo que a Usami sensei le guste mucho la idea de tenerlo en su departamento...

Misaki miro al pequeño. Mas tarde despues de la universidad... Misaki decidio llevarlo al departamento... ahi pensaria que hacer con el...

-Ya estoy en casa-Grito Misaki abriendo la puerta. El pequeño rubio le siguio.

-quedate aqui... yo regreso en seguida-Dijo Misaki sentando al pequeño en el sillon...

-Uf papa es aburrido-susurro el pequeño... miro a su alrededor hasta toparse con...

Mientras tanto

-¿un niño?-Dijo Akihiko mirando al castaño

-Si, lo encontre en la entrada esta mañana...

-Misaki ¿si sabias que no puedes llevarte a los niños que encuentras en la calle?-Dijo Akihiko prendiendo un cigarrillo

-¡Tonto, yo no me lo lleve, si no que no tiene padres!-Dijo Misaki mirando molesto al escritor.

-Como sea, un niño en el departamento... no me agrada mucho la idea, ya bastante con tener al dulce hermanito de Takahiro-Dijo Akihiko sonriendo.

-¿por que? Y por milesima vez ¡ya no soy un niño! Ademas el pequeño es tranquilo y estoy seguro que se portara bien... ¿porque no quieres que se quede?

-Porque interferiria en nuestros asuntos-Dijo Akihiko derrivando a Misaki en el suelo.

-¡tonto esta alla abajo...!-Dijo el castaño sonrojado...

En ese momento...

-Papa...-Dijo el pequeño rubio que estaba en frente de ellos... –el osito murio-Dijo enseñando la cabeza de Suzuki...

Akihiko se levanto y miro al niño desde arriba...

-rompiste uno de mis objetos mas valiosos... ¿porque?-Dijo Akihiko mirandole con dagas en los ojos.

-Lo siento-Dijo el pequeño rubio-pero jamas habia visto un juguete tan lindo... ni sentido algo tan suave...

Akihiko salio de la habitacion...

-¡Usagi-san!-Grito Misaki saliendo detras de el.

-Puede quedarse...

Dijo el escritor bajando las escaleras... Misaki sonrio y en eso

-mi otro papa es algo enojon-Dijo el rubio.

Misaki sonrio... Vaya ahora deberian hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño que no pasaba de 8 años y ni siquiera sabian quien era... ¿sabran como arreglarselas?


	2. Chapter 2 conviviendo con papa Akihiko

Capitulo 2: Conviviendo con papa Akihiko.

-Papa... cuentame un cuento ¿si?-Dice el pequeño rubio mirando a Misaki tiernamente  
-¿cuento? Etto... no recuerdo uno por ahora-Dijo Misaki sonriendo y tapando al pequeño niño con las cobijas.

-papa...-dijo el pequeño niño mirando dulcemente al castaño-¿como me llamaras?

-No lo se-dice Misaki sentandose a la orilla de la cama- Te llamare Cudd ¿te parece?

-¿Cudd?-Dice el pequeño niño sonriendo.

Mas tarde Misaki baja y ve a Akihiko cambiando al televisor

-Ya decidete por un canal...-Dijo Misaki sentandose a su lado.

-No veo la television, y cuando lo hago...-Dijo Akihiko dejandole a las noticias.

-¿porque...?-Dijo Misaki mirando sonriente a Akihiko- ¿porque dejaste que el niño se quedara despues de todo...-Dice Misaki alzando la cabeza cortada del gran oso de felpa- El asesino a

Akihiko rio en voz baja

-Eso se lo agradezco...-Dijo Akihiko mirando a Misaki- Mientras Suzuki este indispuesto tu lo reemplazaras.

-¿que?... No..

Al otro dia...

-Buen dia papi-dijo el pequeño rubio bajando las escaleras y sentandose felizmente en la barra.

-Buen dia-Dijo Misaki con ojos cansados-¿quieres desayunar?

-Si...-Dijo el pequeño sonriendo-papa Misaki... ¿no va a desayunar mi papa Aki-chan?

-¿quien?-Dijo Misaki soltando una risita-¿Aki-chan?

-Si...-dijo sonriendo inocentemente-¿no desayunara?

-Creo que no... esta cansado procura no hacer ruido.. ayer estubo algo ocupado durante la noche...

dijo sonriendo _"y a mi... no me dejo dormir durante toda la madrugada"_ penso Misaki con una mirada frustrada... Mas tarde, mientras el escritor seguia escribiendo en el computador se le acerco el pequeño niño

-otou-san Aki-chan-Dijo poniendo una taza con cafe en el escritorio

-¿eh?-Dijo el escritor mirando al pequeño niño-¿que haces?

-papa Misaki dijo que te gusta el cafe- Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Akihiko sonrio y dio un sorbo a la taza. El niño le miro atentamente hasta que al fin decidio romper el silencio

-Papa Aki-chan adivina como me llamo-Dijo el pequeño poniendose de cabeza en el sofa.

-No lo se-Dijo el escritor sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la laptop.

-Yo tampoco sabia, hasta que ayer papa Misaki dijo que me llamaria Cudd-Dijo El rubio sonriendo.

Akihiko le miro. Aquel niño le daba curiosidad... era de una hermozura impresionante, jamas vista, era como un pequeño angel en la Tierra, Akihiko sonrio cerro la laptop y le miro.

-Entonces "Cudd" Dime ¿de donde saliste?-Dijo Akihiko sonriendole.

-No se... no me acuerdo...-Dijo el niño tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿a caso no sabes nada sobre ti?-Dijo Akihiko mirandole sorprendido.

-Solo se que tengo 8 años.-Dijo el pequeño rubio poniendo con sus dedos la cifra "8"

Akihiko sonrio. Realmente el pequeño habia salido de la nada, sin un nombre, sin una historia... con solo el conocimiento de su edad... era algo extraño. Mas tarde Misaki llego de la universidad, vio al pequeño rubio dormido sobre el sofa y con el televisor

Encendidose acerco a apagarlo, en ese momento Akihiko le llamo.

-¿que pasa?

-Ese chico me preocupa, no sabe nada de si mismo, jamas ha ido al colegio...-Dijo Akihiko cruzado de brazos-Tal vez se golpio la cabeza y, no recuerda nada sobre su pasado.

-Tal vez-Dijo Misaki dirigiendole una tierna mirada al niño-Pero... quiero esperar... tal vez, pronto salga en el periodico la foto del chico, o en las noticias, no quiero dejarlo en la estacion de policias y que quizas, se lo den a personas malas.

-Con eso tienes razon...-Dijo Akihiko.

-No te importa, que mañana lo deje a tu cuidado otra vez ¿verdad?-Dijo Misaki sonriendo.-Lo llevaria conmigo, pero tengo examenes esta semana y...

-Descuida...-Dijo Akihiko sonriendo.

Misaki sonrio y se dio la vuelta para ir con el pequeño, pero Akihiko lo jalo y lo tomo por la cintura.

-¿que.. que haces?-Dijo Misaki sonrojado...

-Cuide bien a tu pequeño "hijo" me merezco un premio ¿no crees?-Dijo Akihiko acercando sus labios a los del castaño... pero de pronto

-Papa Misaki, volviste...

Akihiko y Misaki se soltaron... de inmediato el rubio abrazo a Misaki. En la noche...

-Al fin ese niño esta dormido-Dijo Akihiko sonriendo-No habra mas interrupciones ¿verdad?-dijo el escritor abrazando a Misaki

-¡To...tonto! ¡no.. no lo hagas! ¡mañana tengo prueba y...!

En ese momento Akihiko beso al castaño... tal parecia que el escritor se iba a salir con la suya hasta que...

-¡papi, papi!-Grito el rubio abriendo la puerta y metiendose entre las cobijas

-Cu.. Cudd ¿que haces?

-Tuve una pesadilla... era la misma gallina que me picaba la nariz...-Dijo abrazando al ojiverde... Akihiko miro algo molesto al pequeño y se volteo...

-Buenas noches-Dijo el peligris muy molesto.

Si, tal vez esto no iba muy bien, o al menos no para el peligris.


	3. Chapter 3 No es tan sencillo como parece

Capitulo 3.- No es tan sencillo como parece.

La noche era sileciosa,tranquila, obscura, los grillos frotan sus patas entonando una adormecedora melodia, las estraellas brillan y la Luna es tan grande y hermosa una noche perfecta...

-U... Usagi-san...-Dijo el castaño quejandose

-Hmmm-Gruño en voz alta el escritor.

-¿Aun no te duermes?-Dijo el castaño con voz de sueño.

-¿Como podria hacerlo...?-Reprocho el escritor- Este chico tiene sus pies en mi cara.

-Kiah-Dijo el castaño adolorido-Si este chico duerme muy feo... Sabes deberiamos llevarlo a su habitacion-Dijo el joven quitandose de encima uno de los pequeños brazos del niño.

-Si, yo tambien considero que deberiamos hacer eso-Dijo el escritor cargando al pequeño y saliedo de la habitacion.

Unos momentos despues el escritor regreso y se acosto en la cama.

-Mas tarde tengo examen con Kamijou sensei-Dijo Misaki bostezando.

-Y yo debo entregar un trabajo antes de las 10 de la mañana... si no Aikawa no dejara de fastidiarme la vida, y para colmo, voy muy atrasado.-Dijo el escritor bostezando.

-Lo mejor es dormir lo que resta de la noche-Dijo Misaki cerrando los ojos.

Pronto ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos... pero de pronto suena el despertador del movl, si ya era de mañana, ahora eran las 7:00 am

-¿que?-Dijo Misaki mirando el telefono-¡no puede ser apenas y dormi un par de horas!-Dijo Misaki apagando la alarma

-¡Buen dia otou-san!-Grito el rubio abrazando a Misaki

-Hmmm-Gruñe el escritor, tapandose la cabeza con las cobijas.

-¡Aki-chan Aki-chan ya es de mañana dormilon!-Dice el rubio brincando en la cama. Mas tarde, cuando Misaki va de camino a la universidad

-¡Hey Misaki, espera!

-Buen dia senpai-Dijo el castaño bostezando.

-Oye ¿que te paso? Te ves horrible-Dijo Sumi mirandole detenidamente

-Gracias senpai, que bonito cumplido-Dijo Misaki con voz de sueño.

-Oye...-Dice Sumi con una risa burlona- Entiendo que tu estes muy enamorado y que Usami sensei te tenga muy ocupado hasta muy tarde, pero al menos, deberias hacer el intento de aplazar tus noches de pasion durante la semana de pruebas.

-Que gracioso eres senpai-Dice Misaki mirandolo con ojos de pistola pero a su vez con una mirada cansada-No se si golpearte con estas pocas fuerzas que tengo, o reservarlas para el examen del demonio Kamijou.

Mientras tanto Akihiko escribia rapidamente en la laptop hacia ya dias... no mas bien SEMANAS que no dormia bien, y ahora estaba tan atareado con el escrito que no podia darse el lujo de descansar.

En Mitsuhashi, la clase de Kamijou daba inicio.

-Tendran exactamente una hora para responder sus pruebas-Dice Kamijou entregando las pruebas una por una- El examen consta de 35 preguntas, deberan contestarlas con claridad y con brevedad, no pasare de alto ningun error gramatical, ni mucho menos borrones en las hojas.

Misaki se encuentra cabezeando en su lugar, a penas y podia mantener sus ojos abiertos... realmente tenia mucho sueño.

-¡Takahashi!-Dijo Kamijou dejando caer las hojas sobre la mesa de trabajo del castaño.

-Ah... Sensei-Dijo Misaki asustado y nervioso a la vez.

-Takahashi ¿esta prestando atencion?

-Si, Kamijou sensei...

-Como decia... cinco minutos antes de que acabe la prueba, bajaran lapices y pasaran las hojas de atras para adelante...

Mas tarde en el edificio del escritor

-Aki-chan-Dijo el rubio tocando la cabeza del escritor con la punta del dedo.

-No molestes-Dijo Akihiko con sueño y fatiga.

-A-Akii-chan-Dijo el pequeño repitiendo su accion.

-No molestes-Dijo el escritor ya algo molesto y fastidiado

-A-KI-CHA-N-Dijo el pequeño niño en el oido del escritor.

-NO MO-LES-TES-Dijo el escritor mirando muy enojado al pequeño. En ese momento.

-Estoy en casa-Dijo Misaki tirandose en el sofa.

-Otou-san...-Dijo el niño corriendo a abrazarle-¡otou-san Otou-san... despierta Onegai!-Dijo el rubio jalandole las mejillas. Misaki se sienta en el sofa y mira al escritor.

-¿acabaste el escrito?

-Si, por suerte... ¿y a ti como te fue el la prueba?

-Me quede dormido a la mitad... pero gracias al cielo Kamijou me dejo repetirlo el lunes... claro con dos puntos menos.

-¿En serio?-El escritor se rie en voz baja-¿como le hiciste para convenser a Hiroki?

-Pues No fue nada facil.

_Flash Back_

Al final de la clase

-por favor Kamijou sensei-Dice Misaki enfrente del maestro

-Lo siento Takahashi, tus problemas personales no me importan..-Dice el profesor evitando al joven y saliendo del salon.

-En la cafeteria-

-Por favor Kamijo sensei.

Kamijou lo mira sin prestarle atencion y lo evita.

-En las escaleras-

-Por favor Kamijou sensei-Dice Misaki bajando al mismo ritmo que el profesor. El maestro le mira y no dice nada, para el sigue siendo solo un molesto mosquito. "en cualquier momento se aburrira" Piensa Kamijou.

-En la Sala de Maestros-

-Por favor Kamijou sensei-Dice Misaki parado a lado de su escritorio

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-En la puerta de la universidad-

-Por favor Kamijou sensei-Dice Misaki siguiendolo

-¡Ya dejame en paz!-Grita el profesor ya my molesto.

_Fin de Flash Back_

-No importa como haya hecho para convencerlo, ya te dije que tengo que pasar su materia al menos con un ocho.

Akihiko sonrie y sube las escaleras

-¿A donde vas?-Dice Misaki mirandole

-A dormir un poco... me duele la cabeza- Dice el escritor.

-Esta bien... te aviso cuando la cena este lista-Dice Misaki sonriendo

En ese momento el pequeño niño le toma de la mano

-Otou-san ¿me bañas?-Dijo el niño tiernamente

-¿Eh? No me digas que no te haz bañado desde que te traje

-Si, si ya me bañe, pero quiero que tu me bañes

Misaki le mira con ternura y sonrie.

-Esta bien, anda yo ire en un momento.

El chico sonrie felizmente y corre al baño. Cinco minutos mas tarde Misaki abre la puerta del baño y...

-Oye Cudd ¿ya tienes una toalla?

En ese instante un grito aterrorizador se escucho por todo Tokio, Akihik se levanta rapidamente y corre al cuarto de baño, ahi ve a Misaki tirado en la puerta.

-¿que te pasa?

-Usa... Usagi-Dice el castaño mirandole y señalando el baño con terror.

-¿que?

-Usagi-Dice Misaki mas aterrorizado.

-¿que?-Dice el escritor muy preocupado

-¡Usagi!-Grita aterrado el chico.

-No entiendo...

En ese momento el pequeño rubio se acerca a la entrada... Akihiko miro atonito..

-¿que pasa Otou-san?

El chico tenia una caracteristica muy especial, que habia ocultado con la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza, tenia unas orejas de conejo

-¿Ya viste mis oejitas? ¿a caso no son lindas?

Akihiko y Misaki ascendieron con la cabeza aterrorizados...

En la noche ya muy tarde

_-¿aun no estas listo?_

_-No, onegai sekai... dejame quedarme mas tiempo..._


	4. Chapter 4 Despues de la prosperidad

Capitulo 4: Después de la prosperidad… Llega la Guerra

_-Lo único que estas logrando con esto, es que esa pareja se separe ¿acaso no lo ves? ¡Eres una molestia!_

_-¡te equivocas Sekai-Grita el rubio-¡tu quieres alejarme de mi otou-san, y eso no te lo permitiré… jamás!-Grito el rubio._

_-No se te olvide-Dijo con voz queda la mujer-que él no es tu padre._

En ese momento el pequeño rubio despierta sobre saltado, mira a su alrededor se talla los ojos y dice con una voz de alivio "Solo fue un sueño…".

Camino hacia el comedor, Miro a Akihiko sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico y a Misaki acomodando la mesa

-Buenos días Cudd-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa-El desayuno ya esta casi listo.

-Si otou-san-Dice el rubio sentándose en frente del escritor… Akihiko movió el periódico y le miro, el joven rubio tenía la mirada perdida, y se notaba en ella una profunda preocupación, Akihiko al notarlo le dijo:

-¿Y a ti muchachito, que te pasa?

-¿eh?-Dice el rubio mirando a Akihiko- ¿Por qué la pregunta Aki-chan?

-Te noto muy distraído ¿ocurre algo?-Dice el peligris mirándole con insistencia.

-No, No Aki-chan no es nada.

Un rato mas tarde Cudd se paro de la mesa

-Gracias por la comida-Dijo Cudd sonriendo, Akihiko se dio cuenta de que la comida seguía en su plato, le miro y dijo.

-¿Cómo que te retiras? Aun no acabas

-¿acaso no te gusto el desayuno?-Dijo Misaki mirándole

-No, no es eso otou-san-Dijo el niño dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

-¿te sientes enfermo acaso?-Dijo el castaño con un gesto preocupado.

-No… por favor no te preocupes-Dijo el niño subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

Mas tarde, alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, Misaki llego con un cesto de ropa y miro a Akihiko en el estudio escribiendo en la laptop, el castaño sonrió y dijo

-Al fin acabe con los quehaceres.

-¿no notas algo extraño?-Dijo Akihiko sin despegar los ojos de la laptop.

-¿extraño?-Dijo el castaño con una mirada angustiada.

-Hoy es sábado, y ese chiquillo no ha hecho ni el mas minimo ruido… por lo general hace mucho ruido, o al menos, el suficiente para despertar a un oso en plena invernacion.

-En eso creo que tienes razón…-Dijo el castaño tocándose la barbilla- A decir verdad me preocupa.

Mientras tanto, el rubio mira distraído por la ventana, de cuando en cuando suspira profundamente y piensa "_soy una molestia?" _. En ese momento…

-Cudd-dice el castaño mirándole con una sonrisa.

-O..¿Otou-san?-Dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Te quiero dar un obsequio especial…-Dijo el castaño entregándole una bolsa de color azul.-Pensaba dártela después, pero creo, que lo mas indicado es darte esto ahora.

El niño abrió abrió el paquete, la cara se le ilumino de felicidad en cuanto vio el contenido

-¿es para mi Otou-san?-Dijo el rubio sacando un bonito conejo de felpa.

El castaño asciende con la cabeza y el rubio le abraza con mucha ternura. _"Yo ya lo esta equivocada… Otou-san y Aki-chan si me quieren…. Me quieren mucho"_

Los días en la casa Usami se convirtieron en semanas, y esas semanas en quincenas, y luego de pronto ya eran 5 meses. Durante los últimos cuatro meses, todo marchaba bien, como una familia en lo que cabe normal, pero al quinto mes, las cosas se pusieron extrañas.

-¿Aun no llega Otou-san?-Dijo el rubio mirando a Akihiko.

-No, aun no… ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ya deberías estar en la cama, mañana tienes escuela, y no debes llegar tarde.-Dijo el peligris mirando al chico.

-Lo se Aki-chan, pero no puedo dormir sabiendo que son casi las 11:30 de la noche y papa aun no llega-dijo tallándose los ojos.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y llega Misaki con una sonrisa

-Estoy en casa-Dijo sonriendo.

El chico corrió a abrazarle mientras Akihiko le miraba de una manera enojada cruzado de brazos.

-Otou-san haz llegado muy tarde, pensé que algo malo te había pasado… pensé que un perro te había comido, o habias sido atacado por la botarga de la farmacia que tanto miedo me da… lo bueno es que ya estas aquí.-Dijo el chico abrazando con mas fuerza al castaño

-Cudd-Dijo el peligris mirando al chico-Ya que haz visto que llego, vete a dormir.

El chico ascendió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo

-¿Dónde estabas?-Dijo el peligris aproximándose al castaño

-Te lo dije… Estaba en la universidad.

-¿Hasta estas horas? Por alguna razón, no me trago ese cuento.

-Tsk-Dijo el castaño-No me importa.

-¿Estuviste con ese compañerillo tuyo que simplemente no me agrada, no es asi?

-Y si es asi que… Ademas-Dijo el castaño algo molesto-Ya te dije que no le digas asi…

Misaki SP Yaoi Boy:Esta pelea iba a mas… asi que hasta aquí le dejo jejeje hasta el próximo acpitulo chicas y chicos gracias por leer ^^ Misaki fuera paz!


	5. Chapter 5: La verdad duele

Capitulo 4-2

Akihiko le miro seriamente y dijo:

-Misaki…. ¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes cosas? Haz estado muy cambiado, además-prosigio el peligris con una mirada severa- Me molesto, me pongo celoso y tengo ganas de golpear algo, pues no soporto la idea de que pases tanto tiempo con el.

-Respeta a mis amistades-Respondio el castaño-Si hablamos de quien soporta menos, pues yo no soporto tu desconfianza sobre mi, además-añadio el joven Misaki- No quiero discutir, Cudd podría escuchar y asustarse.

El pequeño Cudd, camuflajeado detrás de la pared escuchaba todo.

-El también-añadio Akihiko-Le prestas mucha atención a ese niño.

Cudd se sorprendio mucho con el comentario, trato de no hacer ruido para seguir escuchando.

-¿Qué significa eso? Deja de comportarte como un niño, el me necesita y tu lo sabes.-Dijo Misaki algo sorprendido.

-Yo también necesito de Misaki-Contesto inmediatamente Akihiko.

-¡que tonterías dices Usagi-san! ¡El es un niño y tu eres un adulto!-Contesto Misaki algo sonrojado

-Yo sabia que estaba mal Misaki… Sabia que debíamos llevar a ese niño al orfanato… Pero yo…

-¡Como puedes ser asi Usagi-san! ¡No te crei capaz de decir una cosa asi, a ti no!-Interrumpio Misaki

En ese momento Akihiko lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso a la fuerza, aquel beso que al principio se trato con resistencia al cabo de unos segundos se volvió voluntario.

_-¿No crees que haz hecho bastante? Miralos, ahora que se han olvidado de su pelea, no la renueves y vámonos de aquí-._

el rubio con voz seria y saliendo de su escondite dijo-Papa.

Akihiko y Misaki se separaron al instante, y el chico dirigiéndoles una mirada

-¿soy una carga para ti y Aki-chan?-Prosigio el pequeño angel con lagrimas formulándose en los ojos azul cielo.

-No-dijo Misaki corriendo a abrazarlo con dulzura- Tu jamas seras una carga.

Akihiko miro molesto.

-A eso me refiero-Agrego con voz fría el escritor

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo Misaki mirándole

-Gracias a este tipo de interrupciones, nunca acabo lo que empiezo, y eso me enfurece.-Dijo con una mirada enojada el escritor.

-El es un niño y tu un adulto… compórtate como tal-Dijo Misaki con voz fría

El escritor gruño en voz alta, tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a salir

-¿A dónde vas?-Lo detuvo Misaki-

-Dormire a fuera… en un hotel, con mi amigo de infancia, con Isaka-san… con quien sea estoy mejor que aquí saliendo del departamento…

-¿O-Otou-san?-Dijo el rubio…

-Cudd-dijo el castaño-Ahora vuelvo… no tardare, hagas lo que hagas no salgas fuera del departamento

En ese momento Misaki salio corriendo, Cudd miro por la puerta…"Necesito papel y lápiz" pensó el pequeño…

¿Podra solucionarse este problema?


	6. Chapter 6 papi ¿soy el heroe?

Capitulo 6: Papi ¿Soy el héroe?

-¡Usagi-san!-Gritaba el castaño tratando de alcanzarlo.

El escritor continuaba, no volteaba si quiera, solo pensaba en una cosa "alejarse para no estar con ese niño", abrió la puerta del auto lo arranco, alcanzo a llegar al otro lado de la acera pero Misaki se interpuso interrumpiendo el camino del escritor.

-¡Tu no te iras!-Agrego Misaki después de la acción.

Akihiko y Misaki se miraron mutuamente por unos cuantos segundos y después el escritor dijo:

-Apártate Misaki.

-¡No lo hare!-replico el joven castaño-No dejare que te vayas por una situación como esta.

-Escúchame Misaki, tu y yo no estamos hechos para esto… tu y yo no nacimos para ser padres y mucho menos para hacernos responsables de un niño… -dijo tomándolo de los hombros- ¿no lo ves acaso?

-Si mi hermano-interrumpió Misaki con una sonrisa nostálgica-no hubiera estado ahí cuando mis padres murieron yo estaría como Cudd, pero, a comparación de mi Cudd no tiene a nadie que vea por el… solo nos tiene a nosotros… Si yo lo dejara a su suerte, es como si yo me abandonara a mi mismo.

Akihiko miro asombrado a Misaki… ahora sentía que lo amaba mas que hace unos minutos. Mientras tanto Cudd escribe en una hoja de papel, nada lo distrae, sonríe con cada palabra escrita, esta conmovido con su trabajo, le da un poco de color con lápices de madera, lo hace lo mas rápido que puede, le hecha la ultima mirada y sonríe alegremente.

-¿Qué te parece Sekai?-pregunta el rubio. Su sonrisa es enorme, esta encantado.

-¿Qué se supone que es?-Pregunta la chica

-No tengo porque decírtelo-responde el pequeño haciendo pucheros-Además otou-san y Aki-chan son mi inspiración para esta obra de arte.

El chico salta, se pone los zapatos, abre la puerta y corre feliz

-¡espera! ¡¿Acaso ese chico no te prohibió exclusivamente la salida de este lugar?!-pregunte Sekai.

-Sekai, esto es importante…. Con esto otou-san y Aki-chan dejaran de pelear para siempre.

El chico sale, el auto esta a fuera pasando la acera, esta emocionado, mira a Misaki y Akihiko ahí a lado del auto, los ojos de Cudd se iluminan, "_Yo tengo el remedio"_ pensaba, estaba tan feliz que nadie lo detendría.

-¡Aki-chan!, ¡otou-san!

Grita el rubio corriendo al otro lado de la acera, no se fija de los autos… al pequeño solo le importa llegar al otro lado.

-¡Cudd!-Gritan los dos.

El pequeño Cudd se detiene, y en una milésima de segundo, antes de que Misaki o Akihiko pudieran hacer algo… Lo terrible sucede, un auto se encarga de que Cudd no llegara al otro lado, el auto sigue, no se detiene, no le importa nada.

-¡Cudd!-Grito Misaki corriendo hacia el

-Otou-san…Aki-chan-Dice el pequeño con la voz entre cortada.

-¡Hay que llamar una ambulancia!-grita Misaki nervioso.

-No hay tiempo, vamos sube al Akihiko cargando al pequeño.

En menos de 5 segundos el auto se pone en marcha.

-Otou-san.-Dice Cudd mirándole- ¿Soy el héroe?

-¿eh?-

-Aunque esto no haya estado en mis planes…. Ustedes ya no gritan mas-dice el niño sonriendo con alegría-yo. Estoy feliz.

Misaki y Akihiko se miran mutuamente.

-Si yo me muero… no llores…papa

-No…-dice Misaki- no, no, no, no tú estarás bien Cudd

El auto se aleja en la profunda noche… el tiempo corre… ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Cudd es el héroe?


	7. Chapter 7 flores de colores (final)

Capitulo 7: (final) Flores de Colores.

El largo y profundo pasillo de la zona pediatrica, un pasillo color blanco, no hay mucha gente, contando a los dos habia mas o meno personas ahi.

En el televisor que esta ahi anuncian el choque de un auto que iba a exceso de velocidad, el conductor y su acompañante habian muerto. Extrañamente era el auto de hace unas cuantas horas. Aunque ambos lo sabian, solo pudieron mirarse, y no dijeron nada al respecto.

-Misaki...-Hablo Akihiko despues de un largo rato de profundo silencio- Pase lo que pase... Debes ser fuerte.

Misaki se mantuvo callado, Cudd se llevo a esa habitacion de hospital todas sus palabras, ahora no podiaq ni respirar, parecia que el oxigeno era cada vez mas escaso. Cada minuto era una gran eternidad, y parecia que el reloj no queria que el segundero siguiera girando... Parecia que el tic-tac tenia una pausa de años entre cada uno.

Al fin la puerta del quirofano se abrio y de ella salio un medico joven, pelinegro y muy ato, en su gafete se leia el nombre de: Kusama Nowaki, camino por el angosto pasillo con un semblante serio y una mirada cansada.

-¡sensei!-grito Misaki corriendo hacia el- ¿Co.. Como esta Cudd?

El pelinegro, le miro c on desilucion y dando un fuerte suspiro toco el hombro del castaño y dijo:

-Durante horas lo intentamos... Pero, tiene hemorragias internas, y varios daños en organos vitales, mi trabajo es salvar gente-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo una pausa- Pero... Creo que hoy no pude hacerlo. Sera cuestion de suerte si el niño logra salvarse.

En ese momento parecia que una especia de agujero negro habia comido todo lo que Misaki interpreto como "esperanza" todas las palabras habian quedado atoradas en su garganta, y las lagrimas ni siquiera pudieron salir.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-Pregunto Akihiko.

-Tal vez solo unas cuantas horas, En cuanto lo pasen a la habitacion podran verlo-. Concluye el joven medico.

Despues de media hora, una enfermera los deja entrar. El cuarto es blanco, el pequeño Cudd esta en una sabana blanca, no es diferente al resto de la habitacion.

-Otou-san, Aki-chan, estan aqui-Sonrie el peqieño rubio.

-Todo esta bien Cudd-Sonrie el castaño tomandole de la mano.

Akihiko se paro a un lado de la cama y miro al niño. El pequeño sonrio y dijo:

-Yo estoy feliz. Ahora recuerdo todo.-dijo cerrando los ojos- Recuerdo... que no tengo nombre, y no tengo familia. Mis padres me vendieron a una feria. Al parecer no les gustaban mis oregitas. Ahi era parte de una funcion de "fenomenos", me trataban mal.. Sekai era mi amiga, era la hija de un gitano que se habia casado con una mujer de Japon y habian entrado a trabajar en el circo. Ella me ayudo a escapar. Me dio la ropa que llevaba el dia en que conoci a Otou-san. Me dijo que me llevara la gorra, asi nadie se daria cuenta de que me habia escapado. El dueño de la feria se dio cuenta, corri lo mas rapido que pude y me cai. Cuando desperte estaba en un lugar desconocido. Empece a caminar y todos parecian gigantes, no recordaba nada.. todo era confuso... todos y todo... tenia miedo de todo el ruido que hacia, de la gente que corria... tenia miedo y me puse a llorar... Fue cuando Otou-san me hablo.-Y sonriendo con inmensa alegria dijo- Otou-san fue el unico que se detuvo y se preocupo por mi a pesar de que no tenia nada que ver conmigo. Sekai, supongo que era parte de mis recuerdos, a pesar de que no sabia quien era y que hacia conmigo. Ese recuerdo me dijo que yo no podia hacer nada por ustedes pero, -en ese momento los miro con una tierna sonrisa- Si pude. Ahora ya no estan gritando como muchas otras veces. Y eso me hace feliz.

Las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar de las mejillas del castaño; intento ser fuerte, intento no llorar frente a Cudd, pero le fue imposible.

Misaki agacho la cabeza, ocultandose entre las sabanas, ciertamente no queria que Cudd lo viera llorar.

-Otou-san... tu me prometiste que me leerias un cuento antes de dormir. ¿Lo haras hoy?

Misaki alzo su rostro y sonrio con ternura, limpio sus lagrimas y comenzo:

-Hace mucho tiempo en un pueblo lejano de Edo habia un niño que...

Tres meses despues...

El dia es soleado y muy despejado, el departamento Usami funciona normalmente.

Nada fuera de lo comun, solo que, Takahiro iba a ir de visita y como siempre Aikawa estaba ahi presionando a Akihiko con el manuscrito.

-¡Ya llegue!-Grito Misaki corriendo a la cocina

-Bienvenido-Dijeron Akihiko y Aikawa a coro.

-Que bueno aun me da tiempo de hacer una buena cena para cuando llegue niichan y neechan.

-¿haras dangos... Otou-san?-Grito el pequeño rubio abrazandolo por detras.

-¡Hola Cudd! ¿que tal el colegio?- Pregunto el castaño

-¡bien, bien! Y mira lo que me compro Aki-chan. –dijo mostrando un casco con muchas luces de colores.

-¡Usagi-san, habiamos quedado que no se lo ibamos a comprar!- Grito Misaki molesto apuntandole con un cuchillo.

-¿En serio? No lo recuerdo- Agrego Akihiko.

-¡deja de gastar el dinero en cosas inutiles!-Le grito Misaki.- Ademas no te entiendo Cudd... tienes muchos juguetes y todos terminan olvidados en tu armario.

-¡claro que no Otou-san! El casco de slenderman sera mi juguete favorito.-Grito el castaño con emocion abrazando el casco.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando querias ese robot.

-Y lo mismo dijiste que no me lo comprarias.

-¡y asi iba a ser! –y frunciondo el ceño dice- Pero no se quien te dio el dinero para comprarlo.

-¿quien habra sido?-Dice Akihiko.

En eso tocan el timbre, es Takahiro junto con Manami. Habian traido comida para la cena y comieron todos juntos.

"Al final si tuve una familia, tan unida. Aki-chan, otou-san y yo jugamos juntos cada que hay tiempo. Ya no me da miedo dormir en mi propia habitacion. Quiero tanto a Otou-san y Aki-chan porque somos una familia unida... la mejor de todas las familias. Al fin somos la familia que los dos quisimos tener. Somos la familia que Aki-chan no pudo tener, y la que Otou-san perdio. Junto con Takahiro-nii y Manami-chan. Aikawa-dono y Sumi-kun. Una familia... como las flores de los campos... en conjunto todas son hermosas".-Piensa Cudd mientras todos cenan y conversan alegremente.

Muchas cosas pasaran el el futuro, pero eso es parte de otra historia.

Misaki Takahashi SP: Esto es en agradecimiento a mi pequeño hijito (ficticio) Cudd, te quiero mucho y gracias por todo.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.

Arigato gosaimasu.


End file.
